


俄克拉荷马的鲸

by Zalorly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One of My Favorites, Student and Killer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: Altair/Ezio在一次暑期旅行中，Ezio无意间遇见了一位神秘的陌生人。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	俄克拉荷马的鲸

1.  
“该死，没油了。”  
Ezio一拳捶在方向盘上，这辆可怜的越野车摇摇晃晃地呻吟了一声，不情不愿地向前滑了几步，在布满了粗糙砂石的道路上停了下来，再也不肯挪动一米了。Ezio把头从车窗里探了出去，窗外炽烈的阳光当头泼在他的脸上，晒得热辣辣的痛。汽车的空调已经停了，他感觉车内的温度也在逐渐上升。“Leo，”他转过身，对着后座喊到：“你去后备箱看看，还有没有剩下的油。”  
车门开了，接着是一阵鞋底与路面摩擦的声音。Ezio拧熄了油门，把车钥匙拔了下来。他打开了车门，远远的听到Leonardo的声音，带着一丝懒洋洋的烦躁：“没了，Ezio。一点都没了。”  
Leonardo把他的红色遮阳帽摘下来，放在手里揉成了一团。那些金色的短发一缕一缕垂在他的眼前，看起来湿漉漉的，他俯下身，从后备箱里拿出了一个空荡荡的备用汽油桶，递给了Ezio。Ezio拧开桶盖，朝下用力甩了甩，可什么都没有。  
“咱们在上个镇应该多买一桶的。”  
Leonardo点了根烟，他总是一副不急不慢的态度，迎着烈日，他眯起眼，懒懒地吐了个烟圈。“怎么办，Ezio？”他问道：“这里离咱们的目的地还有多远？”  
Ezio从口袋里拿出地图，在后备箱盖上铺开，他伸手遮住阳光，仔细地查看着。Leonardo就站在路边，不时拨一拨被汗水浸湿的头发。“80公里，不会比这少了。”Ezio回过头，对着他的同伴宣布道。这真是一个令人沮丧的数字，他把地图叠好，放回口袋里。Leonardo依旧不紧不慢地抽着烟，看到Ezio不经意投过来的烦躁不安的眼神，他抱之以一个笑容：“放心，Ezio，总会有办法的。”  
“好吧，Leo，我猜，你的建议是步行吗？”  
Ezio忍不住讽刺了一句，事实上，如果不是Leonardo昨天一直要求绕路去山谷里写生的话，按照既定的计划，这些油赶到下个小镇绰绰有余，他们甚至都不需要动用备用的油桶。而就是因为不熟悉路，他们在山道上足足转了一个下午才绕出来，还不得不用掉油箱里最后五升油。  
而最后这次计划外的远足所带给他们的只不过是一副未完成的夕阳西下的图画，当Leonardo打好草稿，天就快黑了，他们不得不收拾东西离开。Leonardo一直固执地认为是Ezio车开地太慢，而且又迷了路，Ezio则回敬说他的朋友最好换个画派，比如尼康D7000速写派。  
之后很长一段时间他们都再也没说过一句话，直到车耗尽了油被迫停下为止。Leonardo一直在后面整理他的作品，而Ezio则故意把收音机的音量调到了最大，让俗气的午间音乐电台的歌声充斥了整个车厢。  
想到这，Ezio回过头，看了一眼Leonardo，后者无辜地眨眨眼，在路边的指示牌上弹了弹烟灰。“呃，如果你有什么别的建议，我洗耳恭听。”他说道，有些不自然地笑了笑。  
“好吧，好吧。”Ezio叹了口气，他从后备箱里拿出了两瓶水，用力地合上了后盖，如果他们运气足够好，应该能在被太阳烤焦前找到一间农家的小屋。“把烟掐了，咱们出发，或许这里也许会有车经过。”Ezio想了想，又补充到：“Leo，别把烟头扔到草丛里，看在上帝份上。”  
Leonardo耸耸肩，抬起脚在地上用力地碾了碾，然后一脚把剩余的烟蒂踢到了马路中间。

他们俩朝前走了一段——说实话Ezio就后悔了，天气太热，他困得只想睡觉，但被晒得软绵绵的柏油路面却又从脚下不断地涌出让人难以忍受的热量，这让他联想到煎锅，而他就是锅里的牛排，就差洋葱和土豆条了。Ezio忍不住看了一眼身边的Leonardo，他正用手背抹去额头上的汗水，看来这天气让他觉得非常不适，可怜的Leonardo浑身上下都湿透了，而他也只能象征性地擦掉额头上的那一小部分。  
沿着这条公路向前，就是他们旅程的终点，夏里特镇。Ezio有个老朋友在镇上经营一家当铺，但实际上他总把自己所有的钱和时间全部抛在了酒吧里。Leonardo想要来一次写生之旅，Ezio只想到处转转，所以当Leonardo提出要去西部写生的时候，Ezio第一时间就想到了这位老朋友，出人意料地是联系上他非常方便，他也很乐意接待一下Ezio和他的同学。  
他们在出发前做好了一切准备，可是谁都没料到还是发生了这种事情，Ezio仰起头，太阳依旧在头顶闪耀，强光亮的刺眼。前方是一大片陌生的土地，公路上平静地连一丝风都没有，在这样的酷暑下，大概除了运货的卡车之外，根本就不会有人经过这里。Ezio刚才还试着给他的朋友打了个电话，事实上他根本不抱什么希望，这家伙一天24个小时中起码有18个小时不是喝酒就是在睡觉。果然，根本就没有回应。  
“Ezio？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得选择夏天出来旅行就是个错误。”  
Ezio忍不住笑了起来，“可是Leo，”他喘着气，尽量让自己的声音听起来清晰一些，但他感觉自己的喉咙依旧在颤抖：“毕业季就是夏天，所以毕业旅行也是夏天。”  
“我们本可以去渥太华的……还有多远？”Leonardo长长地出了一口气，道路颠簸，加上汽油味和亮的晃眼的天空，这一切把他弄得昏昏沉沉的。Ezio跟着停下了脚步，这里依旧是一望无际的沙漠，天边此起彼伏的山脉绵延不断，在这种破旧无名的地方，实在很难发现人的踪迹。这就是内华达，遍布着稀疏的草地，沙漠和背阴山脉，看起来和五千年前前没有任何区别。  
“走吧Leo，我们才走了十分钟……而且是你建议要来内华达的，你说你喜欢峡谷和西部风景。”  
“那肯定不是我说的，也许是Connor，谁知道。”  
“我们都知道Connor喜欢的是什么，Leo，你别总把责任推到他身上。”  
“哟。”Leonardo翻了个白眼，Ezio即使没有转过头也能想到他的朋友的表情。“可是……哎哟！”他突然大叫了一声。“我被虫子咬了，好痛啊。”Leonardo举起他的手臂，在右臂的上方有一个红色的肿块：“该死，那家伙肯定就趴在这牌子背面。”他迅速地跳到了马路中央，一只手不住地揉着被咬到的部位，那里的肿块正在逐渐地扩大：“你看，这就是该死的西部。”  
“要我说，这只不过是美国一个普通的下午，Leo，你应该把袖子放下来的。别揉了，到了镇上，我去找个药店帮你看看。”  
“哦，好吧，真倒霉。”  
他的朋友现在连抱怨都有气无力了，这或许是唯一一件让他稍微欣慰一点的事情。  
+  
他们的周围依旧是一大片被太阳照得发亮的田野，有一阵，Ezio甚至觉得脚下的柏油随着他的脚步的抬起落下不断地爆裂，脚一踩就会裂开一个巨大的空洞。他感到迷迷糊糊的，头上是发白的天空，周围是单调的颜色，黑色的地面，棕黄的沙尘，这一切，阳光，焦油味，满嘴的沙子，在高温下步行的疲倦，都使人神志不清。  
“Ezio。”他听见Leonardo的声音从后方传来，细微得几乎听不清楚，他的嗓音变得很奇怪，干哑，带着抑制的颤抖，他对Ezio说，他似乎看见前方有一个两层的木屋。Ezio懒散的向前瞥了一眼，在沙地上矗立着一座棕黄色外形的建筑，在铺天盖地的沙尘里几乎无法分辨。门口种着一棵红杉，叶片无精打采地垂着，前端打着卷，摇摇欲坠。  
“好的，我去问问，看能不能借点油。”Ezio说道：“Leo，你去屋檐下休息下。”  
这间木屋很有些破旧了，门口用木条钉成的篱笆也早已断裂发黑，有些地方被折成了两段，只剩下残存的半截破碎的部分依旧斜斜地插在泥土里，看得出来主人根本就无心打理这方寸之地。屋旁的花园里种着土豆和辣椒，还有一些植物已经干枯了，Ezio也认不出来。  
他犹豫了一下，还是径直推开了丝毫没有上锁的篱笆门，走了进去。  
这间小屋也是典型的西部风格，一楼的窗户被垂直放下的窗帘遮住了，连同屋内的陈设一起，都被锁在了棕色的布帘后面。看得出来，这木屋也很有些年头了，Ezio想不出为何屋主甚至都没有稍稍修缮一下他的屋顶。他听说西部有一些人大部分时候都会在镇上消磨时光，每年只有特定的几个月会回到他们的农场来居住，虚应其事地打理一下土豆和烟草。  
但愿这里还有人居住，Ezio踩着嘎吱作响的楼梯来到了门口，他没找到门铃，Leonardo很干脆地从门廊下拖出了一个木桶，毫不犹豫地坐了上去。Ezio真担心他会把木桶弄坏。他深深地吸了口气，把手放在了门上，轻轻地敲了敲。  
沉闷的响声从门上传来，震落了几缕灰尘，接着，一阵由远至近的脚步声从门后响起，Ezio慌忙后退了几步，自觉地让开了位置。  
门开了。  
“你好……我是Ezio•Auditore，幸会。”  
Ezio露出了一个自认为相当有亲和力的微笑，他抬起头，嘴角上扬，露出雪白的牙齿。开门的男人一只手扶着门框，他穿着一件宽大的衬衫，扣子扣得整整齐齐的。Ezio猜他正准备午睡，因为他看起来的确心情不好，头发也有些凌乱。但愿一切顺利，他在心里暗暗地祈祷着。  
“Altair。”男人言简意赅地说道，他低下头，瞥了一眼Ezio，有暗金色的光芒在眼睛里流转。  
鹰。这是Ezio对于Altair的第一印象，有些人就是有这样一种特点，哪怕只是匆匆一瞥，这辈子你再也没办法忘掉他，有些是因为美貌，有些是因为气质。Altair和他曾经见过的任何一个人都不一样，并不是因为他表情冰冷，气质高傲，Ezio不禁移开了视线，站在Altair的面前，他觉得自己的喉咙好像被人掐住了一样。这时候，他真羡慕坐在一边，无聊地描画着木桶上的纹路的Leonardo。  
他不禁移开了视线。  
“你们有什么事吗？”  
黑发的捕食者开口了，声音有些沙哑，带着午后的倦意。  
“我想……请问，您有多余的汽油吗？我们的车没油了。”面对Altair居高临下的俯视，Ezio不自觉地用上了敬语，他干巴巴地笑了笑，Altair什么也没有说，他冷冷地审视着这两个风尘仆仆的年轻人，他们都没有背包，穿着脏兮兮的运动鞋，手里攥着水壶，头发被汗水搞得一团糟，虽然有些疲惫，但他们的身上都围绕着一股兴奋劲。  
“我没有多余的汽油。”  
Altair说这话的时候，脸上依旧没有什么表情。既没有微笑，也没有不耐烦，他打量着Ezio，一言未发，但他的眼睛里明明白白地露出了讽刺的意味。  
那意思很简单，不好意思，我帮不上忙。虽然Altair很可能会以一种更加直接的方式表达出这一观点，Ezio有种预感，如果他继续说下去的话，眼前的男人很有可能会直接甩上门走人。  
“您看，”但是，他还是硬着头皮开口了：“我和我的朋友已经走了很久了，如果您可以提供一点帮助的话……哪怕让我们在这里休息一下……”  
“你会骑摩托车吗？”  
Altair突然打断了Ezio的话，他把手从门框上放了下来，随意地插进了裤子的口袋里。当然，他依旧是一步未动，挡在了Ezio和他的木屋前，就像在守卫着地盘的巨龙一样，不允许任何人侵入他的领域。  
“不好意思……我不明白您的……”  
“你们可以骑我的车去镇上。”Altair耸耸肩，他转过身返回了屋内，背对着Ezio在玄关里摸索了一阵，接着拿着一把钥匙走了出来。“这是车钥匙，你们明天早晨把车还给我就行了。”  
“可是，这……好吧，谢谢您。”  
“车就在后院，你们肯定看得见。”Altair简洁地交代了一句，还没等Ezio反应过来，他已经砰地一声关上了门，震下的灰尘在空气中飞舞着，Ezio不禁打了个喷嚏。他的手里捏着一把小巧的车钥匙，这是Altair刚才抛到他手里的，除此之外，他的脸上还挂着僵硬的笑容，连同露出的牙齿，简直蠢透了。  
真是个奇怪的人。  
Ezio摩挲着手里的钥匙，他看了一眼Leonardo，从对方的眼睛里也读出了莫名其妙的意味。  
“喔，好吧，看起来你已经搞定了这件事，干的不错啊，Ezio。”  
Leonardo摊开手，他的掌心全是木桶上蹭掉的油漆和灰尘。  
“是啊，最起码我们不用慢慢走了。”  
或许Altair只是个脾气有点古怪的人罢了。Ezio不禁又回过头看了一眼木屋，这间看似破烂不堪的屋子大门紧锁，窗帘也拉得严严实实的，将它的主人连同屋内的陈设一同包裹在无法穿透的墙壁之内。他闭上眼，努力把那双冰冷的眼睛驱逐出脑海。  
“对了，Ezio，你有摩托车的驾驶执照么？”  
“……闭嘴，Leonardo。”  
2.  
这辆车的刹车似乎出了点问题，Ezio不敢用力把油门踩下去，只能以最慢的速度朝前一点点挪去。  
Leonardo抱着他的腰，头枕在他的肩上，坐在摩托车的后座上沉沉睡去。Ezio总担心自己的好友会掉下去，他时不时地回过头确认一下背后的情况，Leonardo的手臂勒得很紧，而且睡得很熟，道路的颠簸显然没有对他造成任何影响。  
他只有在安静的时候才会感到孤独。在这条苍凉的道路上，一切感官都消失了，只剩下了一种感觉。他想起了大学四年的生活，想起了更早以前的高中生活，想起了他的父亲和兄弟们，想起了Leonardo。他们一起度过了无数的时光，那些在酒吧、校园和画室里度过的夜晚，他爱Leonardo，毫无疑问，但那仅仅是挚友之间的欣赏和依赖，他敢对天发誓，对于这位好朋友，他绝没有一丝一毫私心杂念。  
而在情感方面，他更是把大量的时间浪费在毫无意义的交谈，调情和耳鬓厮磨之间。他所处的是一个单纯又狭窄的世界，人人都羡慕他的风流，可Ezio从未从其中感到一丝触动——他甚至都没办法感觉到自己还活着，仅仅只有呼吸和心跳，还有苍白无力的语言。  
事实上，Ezio从未明白什么是“爱情”。  
——某个白天，Leonardo正坐在窗前，对着几颗橘子涂涂抹抹。突然，他放下了手里的画笔，Ezio从来没见过他这么严肃的样子，“怎么了？”他拿起一颗橘子，剥开皮咬了一口，入口的汁水酸涩，他忍不住把它全部吐了出来，在地上蔓延开一个怪诞的形状。  
画纸上用水彩画着好几个形状各异的橘子，Leonardo对古典画派的热爱一如既往，那些可爱的水果看起来就像真的一样。最新的一只调错了颜色，那只橘子变成了一大片晕染开的暗红色。  
Leonardo说了什么，他已经记不清楚了。Ezio放慢了速度，右脚在地上轻轻蹬动着，驱使着这辆破旧不堪的摩托车调整了方向，确保它继续在公路上行驶。那些时间，过去的日子就像风，没有留下任何痕迹，他只是沉睡在梦境里，任凭岁月无声地滑过，一片模糊。  
危险，致命，那份一直潜藏在心底的火焰被一个简单的眼神点燃了，当他注视着林立的高楼，注视着川流的车辆，注视着逐次亮起的路灯时，这火焰一直静静地蛰伏着。他没办法强迫自己和大哥一样，从一开始，Ezio就很清楚自己想要的是什么生活。他渴望冒险，渴望生死一线的激情，而不是挤在公交车里，拎着公文包循规蹈矩地去上班，顺便再娶一个漂亮的妻子。过了四十年，他或许会安定下来，但不是现在。  
他没办法填满内心的空洞，Ezio觉得自己生来并不属于这个世界，他试着在楼房与马路之间奔跑，翻越一个又一个障碍物，但在呼啸的风声穿过后，什么也没剩下，当这些运动结束后——他想要找到什么，证明什么——他还是Ezio•Auditore，斯坦福大学金融学院的学生，阳光英俊，待人友善，玩世不恭。  
但就在十分钟前，他在Altair的眼睛里看见了另一个世界。  
Ezio忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。他觉得自己像是被点燃了，脸颊在阳光的洗礼下热的可以煎鸡蛋。Altair，不可能，也绝不是一个普通的农场主，他想要和他聊聊天，进一步了解他，不过他需要好好地组织一下言辞。  
无论结果如何，他确定那都是值得的。  
从这一刻起，世界好像重新活了过来一样，他不再烦恼内华达的炎热，不再对Leonardo的写生存在怨怼，一旦能量开始燃烧，就没有什么能将它熄灭。Ezio小心控制着踩踏油门的节奏，他将视线降到了道路上，一种难以言表的愿望在他的心中滚动着，身后Leonardo不舒服地嘟囔了一句，他把头摇到了另一边。  
身体里那个真实的自己仿佛破土而出，代替自己转回破旧的小楼里，静静地聆听着几不可闻的呼吸声，亦或是整晚上不睡，等待着日出。  
那辆被抛弃在公路上的旧车闯入了他的脑海，后备箱里装着他和Leonardo全部的行李，他不得不重新提醒自己，那才是现实的生活，而不是某个陌生人的短暂一瞥，然而那双冰冷的眼睛看穿了他的本性，它无法用语言来形容，但他明白那是什么意思，它汹涌而来，隔在了新的世界的门前。  
Ezio闭上眼，深吸了一口气。他感受着背上沉甸甸的重量和轻柔的呼吸声，慢慢地加快了速度。

Ezio把车停在信号灯下等待的时候，Bartolomeo终于打电话来了。透过丝丝电流，Ezio都能闻到那股冲天的酒气，还有午睡后尚未飨足的疲倦。Bartolomeo倒是很直率地表达了他的歉意，如果不是他的妻子把他从酒吧里拽出来，Ezio恐怕就真得露宿街头了。仅仅三年，酒精就把那个精练强悍的上尉彻底腐蚀成了一个流浪汉，但他依旧是Ezio的朋友，这一点总不会变。  
“我敢肯定，你们的车肯定是在路上抛锚了。”  
“真想不到你会知道。”  
“我？我闭着眼睛都能想到你们两个叫苦连天地在路上走着的样子。” Bartolomeo笑了起来。  
“我相信你一定是闭着眼睛想到的，好梦。说实话，我还担心你把我们给忘了。”Ezio抱怨似的开了个玩笑：“你在哪等我？”  
“……我到进镇的路口等你们，今天晚上咱们不醉不归！”说到不醉不归，Batolomeo兴奋了起来，Ezio似乎听见什么东西撞到了墙壁上的声音。信号灯亮了，他匆忙挂了电话，费力地把摩托车向前蹬去。  
天快黑了，夕阳在地平线上闪耀着，云彩逐渐被干燥的沙土染成了黄褐色。曾经散发着炽热光芒的庞大火球敛起了它的热量，日光变得红而宁静，不是稳定燃烧的火焰，而是行将熄灭的余烬。  
他们用了足足三个小时才走完这八十公里，由于逐渐临近小镇，来往的车辆也多了起来，他不得不把摩托车从路中央移开，尽可能地贴在路边行驶，这样一来，行人和自行车更拖慢了他的速度。虽然感到很抱歉，Ezio也只能停下车，把Leonardo从后座上拎下来。  
他们走在洒满暗红色落日光芒的道路上，此刻临近傍晚，空气里开始有微凉的风吹拂，一丝丝难以捕捉的新鲜水果的气味荡漾着，Ezio环顾了一下四周，盛夏时分的清凉是如此的稀有，有那么一瞬间差点让他忘了这里是西部深邃的腹地。  
住宅逐渐稀疏了起来，Ezio一直在注意一栋两层楼的建筑，那上面有一块蓝白相间的金属招牌，一家超市。Bartolomeo正站在招牌下，他是一个高大的中年男人，指节粗大，掌心满是老茧。看见Ezio，他大步走了过来，棕色的短发下是一对闪烁着狡黠光芒的眼睛，此人绝没有看上去那么忠厚可靠。“你好啊。”他大声喊道，隔着一条马路都能听见他震耳欲聋的笑声：“旅途还愉快吗？”  
“托你的福，”Ezio半是抱怨，半是玩笑地说道：“还算活着。”  
“西部就是这样，你习惯就好。” Bartolomeo抬起头瞅了他一眼，带着得意洋洋的样子。“到酒吧去，到酒吧去，我们可以慢慢谈。”  
“喝酒？”Leonardo问他，画家看起来有点紧张，“可是Ezio，我不想喝酒。”  
“那么我们可以给你的小妹妹买杯牛奶。”Bartolomeo大笑了起来，可惜Leonardo那“我不是小妹妹！”的抗议声淹没在了Ezio和Bartolomeo的笑声里。  
“好吧，Ezio，我答应你父亲出来要监督你的。”Leonardo顿了一下，“所以不许喝那些深水炸弹之类的东西，也不许骗我喝那些东西。”  
“看起来我们达成共识了，哈，真好。”Bartolomeo重复了一遍，又用力拍了拍Ezio的肩膀，“跟我来，过不了多久，你们就能忘了白天所有的不愉快了！”  
那样最好，Ezio想要回忆起烈日下的跋涉和缺水的痛苦，可他还是看见了那双金色的，没有一丝感情的眼睛，带着一种无所不知的确信，缥缈而虚幻。

Bartolomeo领着他们轻车熟路地穿过一条又一条蛛网般曲折的小巷，那辆破烂的摩托车由Ezio推着，时不时还会撞到走在他身旁的Leonardo。Bartolomeo一直在喋喋不休地吹嘘着酒精的价格是何等的低廉，但紧随他身后的两位旅行者显然兴趣不大，他们只是安静地，沉默地穿过水泥砖块铺成的小路。  
大约步行了十分钟左右，他们走进了一家无论从哪个角度来说都能算得上是西部标准的模范酒吧。破旧地挂在半空中摇晃着的金属招牌，布满灰尘的白色躺椅，以及拎着酒瓶靠在栏杆上凝望着夕阳的少女，一切都毫不起眼，橙黄色的光淹没了一切，如同海洋一样，铺天盖地，Ezio抬起头，酒吧门口挂着的时钟指向了下午六点四十二分。  
有顾客推开门，和他们擦肩而过。酒吧的木门和墙壁摩擦，Ezio听见了木头所发出的嘶哑响声，和挂在门廊上的铜铃响动撞击出的清脆铃音。  
“请坐吧，我的朋友们。”  
Leonardo紧张地打量了一下周围，在一张还算干净的木凳上坐了下来。Bartolomeo叫了一声懒懒地靠在柜台后的侍者，给他们一人端上了一杯啤酒，里面是晶莹的冰块，这对于两位在烈日下徒步了一个下午的旅者来说，Bartolomeo简直是太贴心了。就连不怎么喝酒的Leonardo也忍不住一饮而尽。  
“说吧，你们这次来打算待多久？”  
“三四天吧，这得看Leo。”Ezio回答：“我主要是陪他来写生的。”  
“他要是愿意，我搞不好能带他去画点你们没见过的东西。” Bartolomeo虽然这么说，可他却没有半分打算动身的意思，“见到咱们这漂亮的姑娘了吗？她们可比你们那些假正经奔放的多。”  
“不。”Leonardo代替Ezio摇了摇头，“到处都是仙人掌。”他嘟囔了几句，往柜台上一趴，砸的木桌“哐”地一响。  
“我们之前碰到的那个农场主吧，挺有意思的。”Ezio和Bartolomeo碰了碰杯，Leonardo今天晚上出奇的安静，看得出来运动加上适度的酒精的确有助于睡眠。他比了个轮廓，说道：“年青，脾气不好，但就是他把车借我们的。”  
“这里的人都很有意思。”Bartolomeo显然没把这事放在心上，“你在这里多住几天就知道了。”  
“不……我的意思是，啊，算了，你认识他吗？”  
Bartolomeo轻轻笑了几声，“Ezio，我没办法认清楚所有的人。”他摸了摸胡子，“或许你可以告诉我你们在哪搞到的便车？”  
Ezio说就在写着“距离夏里特镇90公里”的路牌附近，两层高的小楼，另外四周都是荒原，除了几棵树之外，没有什么植被。  
“如果我没记错的话，你大概搞错了点什么。是老Roderic一直在照看着他的农场，啊，我知道了，他儿子终于回来看他了，对不对？”Bartolomeo一口喝干了剩下的威士忌，酒吧里女乐手不知疲倦地敲打着琴键，一声又一声重击回荡在Ezio的耳畔，音调越升越高，近似神明拍手作歌。“不过没人喜欢他儿子，”Bartolomeo补充道，“那小子总是一副唯我独尊的样子。”  
“他儿子叫什么名字？”  
“Ces……Cesare。”  
是了。一股轻微的震颤从地面上滑过，女琴师弹完了最后一个音符，她正斜靠在钢琴上歇息，一杯水放在了琴盖上，里面飘着半片柠檬。Ezio深吸一口气，那双金色的眼睛又出现在了他的脑海里，挥之不去，有如一个幽灵，苍白而冷漠。  
他不允许我们进屋，他给我们钥匙前在玄关找了好久，摩托车的刹车是坏的，Bartolomeo说农场主的名字是Roderic。  
我早就该想到的。  
“我出去把车开回来，帮我照看一下Leo。”  
Ezio一把抓起车钥匙，他指了指躺在桌子上，早已醉的不省人事的Leonardo。在得到Bartolomeo信誓旦旦的保证后，Ezio一头冲进了内华达夜风之中。  
冷飕飕的空气扑面而来，他在沙尘和星空间闻到了一丝血腥的气味，Ezio用力地踩下了油门，让陡然升起的呼啸狂风带起棕色的头发。细碎的沙砾拍击在脸颊上的些许刺痛让他想要大声喊叫，他想要自己的声音回荡在西部的群山之间，他想要跨过时间的长河，穿过蛛网，沥青与仙人掌，抵达宇宙的另一端。  
他觉得自己无所不能，而且将拯救这个世界。  
3.  
在前往目的地的一个半小时内，Ezio浑身紧张，他说不清自己为什么会如此焦虑，他害怕看见人去楼空，又害怕自己只是一厢情愿的臆想，甚至——不得不说这也是一种可能性——他看见Altair在冰冷的地板上死去。他只想尽快赶到，但这辆车难以操控，他必须保证自己不会因为绊倒一颗小石头而冲进仙人掌丛里。这种紧张和焦躁并没有随着路程的不断减少而消退，反而愈演愈烈。  
一声枪响。又是一声。  
空气中飘荡着嗡嗡的响声，如蜂翼轻振。那是不知何处传来的虫鸣声，Ezio感觉自己脸颊上正逐渐扬起一个微笑，这声枪声消除了他内心部分的焦虑，起码部分的推测是正确的，Ezio把车在红杉边停好，地面上散落的全是透明的玻璃碎片，一楼的窗户上满是弹孔，有大有小，如果Ezio精通一些枪械的知识，他就能推断出这些弹孔分别来自于装有消声器的伯莱塔手枪和重型霰弹枪。  
前门洞开着，上午时他见到的巨龙般的守卫者早已不见踪影。泥土，沙尘和木屑从楼梯一直蔓延到客厅里，歪斜错落的脚印交错重叠，Ezio小心翼翼地从上面跨了过去，地板以某种厚重却柔软的木板铺就，上面浸满了水，他的球鞋踩在了上面，却并没有发出什么响声。  
没有灯，他只能借助破碎的玻璃窗外落下的月光小心前进，光芒就像水面上静止的波纹，随着他的每一步的落下蔓延开来。玄关狭窄，但Ezio觉得自己已经走了一个多世纪，他的手心里满是汗水，像是被拉紧的弹簧一样，一半是对于前路未卜的紧张，一半是发自内心的兴奋。  
前方陡然开阔，有人正站在那里，背对着他。那个名字几乎要脱口而出。  
Altair正站在凌乱的客厅中央，那高大身材外的衣服简洁干净——薄薄的白衬衣，紧身的黑色牛仔裤，腰间扎着一条皮带。短发贴在前额上，细碎凌乱的发梢间闪烁着晶莹的汗水。他的手里提着手枪，前段是细长的消音器。Ezio闻到了一股铁锈的气味，Altair的手臂上满是血迹，他分不清那是属于谁的。  
我要是向前走一步，他恐怕会打断我的腿。Ezio想，但我要是什么也不做，他会把我当成一个阻碍，依旧会毫不犹豫地打断我的腿。  
“嗨。”  
我要让他知道我是站在你这边的，Ezio竭力使自己听起来友好而无害，他甚至还笨拙地挥了挥手。  
Altair转过身，“站那别动。”他端起枪，瞄准了Ezio的心脏。Ezio注意到他的左臂在颤抖，血迹的晕痕不断扩大。“是你……你在这里干什么？”Altair显然认出了他。好的，一个好的开始，Ezio心想，我必须要让他信任我。  
“我是来还车的……”天，他都在说些什么，毫无疑问这辆刹车出了点问题的破摩托车属于那位素未谋面的Roderic，搞不好他现在已经死在某个角落里了。“你受伤了。”  
“显而易见。”  
Altair深深地吸了一口气，枪口的晃动停止了，借着月光，Ezio脸上难掩的兴奋和雀跃无论如何也掩饰不住，即使他装作自己无比严肃和紧张。这小子大概是疯了吧，Altair皱起眉，那些一看见枪就热血上头的家伙他见得不少，恐怕他也一样，年轻，单纯，分不清电影和现实的区别。  
他没时间和Ezio纠缠，Roderic随时会端着霰弹枪从某个角落里钻出来。“滚。”Altair压低了声音，威胁道：“如果你不想死的话。”  
信条限制他不能滥杀无辜，可挡路之人算不算无辜也不好定论。  
“我……”  
Ezio刚想辩解些什么，忽然，他看见楼梯尾端有一道闪光滑过，幅度之细微，如同一个幻觉。  
Roderic。  
没时间解释了，他第一反应就是扑了上去，朝着Altair，像所有间谍片里勇救美女的主角一样。杀手没想到这个年轻人居然还敢袭击自己，他举起枪，手臂绕开了Ezio飞扑的路线，只要一枪，他能保证对方那汗湿的双手绝对碰不到自己的衣角。  
他的手指扣上了扳机。  
下一秒震天的爆炸声带起了破碎爆散的木片，枪口在一阵摇晃间偏离了原本的轨道。Ezio顺势搂住了Altair的腰，霰弹飞溅的碎片在他的手臂上留下了一道道血痕，他咬紧牙关，朝旁边一滚，火药在地面上打出了一个又一个小坑。Altair无声地将手臂从他的钳制里伸了出来，按照弹道的轨迹朝后连开三枪，滚烫的弹壳全落在了Ezio的衣服上。没有发出一丝声响，他们默契地交换了位置，Altair一把拎起Ezio的衣领，一口气打光了弹夹里的子弹，他先把Ezio丢进了侧面的厨房里，随后跟着关上了门。  
“哟，合作愉快。”  
按着血流不止的手臂，Ezio露出了一个虚弱的笑容。  
Altair皱起眉，他现在非常确定，这个家伙绝对疯了。

他们推开了厨房的窗户，先是Ezio，再是Altair，从狭小的窗户里钻出去不是件容易的事情，尤其是在手臂受伤的情况下，Ezio确信Altair一定在后面狠狠地推了他一把，但看到杀手那阴沉的脸色，他也不敢问。  
嘿，如果没有我，你早就死在那里了。他很想这么说，但他觉得这样很有可能让Altair更加生气。  
Altair并没有继续拿枪指着他，他看起来有点困惑，也有点恼火，“告诉我你在这里干什么。”他又问了一遍，“Roderic和你是什么关系？”  
“我是来还车的，顺便把我的那辆破车开到镇上去。”  
Altair没说话，他的脸总让Ezio想到上了腊的水果，不是Leonardo笔下清新欲滴的橘子，它冷漠，冰凉，让人望而生畏。  
“听着，我不认识Roderic，我也不在乎他是谁，好吗？你受伤了，至少我能帮上忙。”  
“需要我提醒你协从谋杀最多能判几年吗？”  
“我不知道杀手都精通法律。”  
“多学点总没坏处。”  
“喔，名人警句。”Ezio吹了声口哨。  
Altair是不会笑的，“我不想知道你的目的。”他直言不讳，“如果你不想死……”“你不用威胁我。”Ezio打断了他的话，“Roderic，”他说：“是这个人，对吧，他恐怕想把我和你一起弄死。刚才在客厅里，我不觉得他的霰弹枪有手下留情。”  
“你不用担心他的报复。”  
“我是说，”Ezio叹了口气，“现在你也不知道他躲在哪，对吧，所以出于我这自私的考虑，和你待在一起显然是最安全的选择——而且我刚才还救了你。”他还是指出了这一点。  
“……”  
Ezio决定把Altair的沉默当做默许，他撕下衬衫，随意地包裹了一下伤口，“我们下一步要怎么办？”他直接将自己划进了Altair的同伴里，丝毫没有察觉到对方可能已经忍无可忍的自觉，“我会开车，如果你打算追杀他的话，你懂我的意思。”  
“我希望你能闭上嘴。”  
“如你所愿。”  
他们沿着篱笆绕到了后院，四周安静地可怕，与生机勃勃的夜色相比，后院堆积着的水泥和沙子只能让人想起迟滞不变的时间。Altair弯下腰，借着月光检查了一下凌乱的脚印，他的手指裹在黑色的手套里，皮革轻柔地拂过细碎的沙砾，没有发出一丝声响。  
“你能看出他去哪了？”Ezio很好奇。  
“看不出。”  
Ezio凝视着Altair的侧脸，他控制着自己的感情，可心脏还是无法控制地砰砰直跳，他告诫自己必须谨慎，但却感到那股来自另一个世界的火焰再次燃烧了起来。Altair皱起眉，他从地上站起身，“你呼吸声太响。”他说道：“要么闭嘴，要么我帮你闭嘴。”  
我在水底能憋气两分钟，Ezio想到，可现在在你旁边一秒钟也忍不了。  
“没问题。”  
他深吸了一口气，将空气里的血腥味一饮而尽。然后迈开脚步，跟上了若有所思的杀手。他和Altair保持了一段距离，却又不至于跟不上对方的脚步。显然Altair知道他在跟着他，所以他微微放慢了脚步。当然，Ezio摸不清他的想法，他总是一副冷若冰霜的样子。  
他们快步穿过庭院，Ezio总觉得有莫大的危险隐藏在深邃的黑暗之中，然而Altair并不在意，他的手里一直握着枪，似乎随时会朝着某个角落来一枪一样。但这一路风平浪静，木屋安静地矗立在他们的面前，门户大开，无害又坦然。  
“听着，”Altair突然把枪塞进了Ezio的手里，他的手臂在轻轻颤抖，猩红的血迹染透了衬衫，他根本没时间包扎伤口，Ezio这才想起自己也被霰弹枪擦伤了。“我有件事要你去办。”  
他的目光胜过一切命令，Ezio只能茫然地点了点头。  
“一看见他跑出来，你就开枪，如果你不想这么做，把枪还我，然后你滚。”  
Ezio的答复是接过了那小巧的武器。

按照Altair的吩咐，Ezio老实地躲在了红杉树的后方。杀手计划孤身潜入，然后设法把Roderic赶出来，剩下的就交给Ezio了。这个计划看起来完美无缺，但Ezio实在不愿意相信自己的枪法，可Altair的样子又容不得半点争论，所以他也只能点头称是。  
Ezio从未想过杀人，他依靠在树后，耐心等待。  
没过多久，他看见有人跑过楼梯，胡乱推开大门，斑斑血迹顺着足迹蔓延，Roderic，他想，看起来挺胖的。以这个速度，Ezio立刻举起枪，他觉得自己毫无疑问可以击中。  
那一瞬间Ezio犹豫了，他的心迫使他将手指扣在了扳机上，可他知道，只要子弹飞出枪口——不论能不能致Roderic于死地——他再也回不去过去的生活了。他明白自己到底想要什么，硝烟，冒险，甚至是死亡，但这一切真的值得吗？他有家人，有朋友，他非得如此吗？  
他站在两个世界的边缘摇摆不定，Altair孤傲的背影立于悬崖之巅，而在他的背后是童话式的完美生活。  
非得如此吗？  
Ezio的手指逐渐松开了，冰凉的金属上满是汗水，他垂下枪口，内心无比难过。  
Roderic的身影从灌木丛边晃过，他的体型微胖，却动作敏捷。Ezio注意到他似乎有一条腿受伤了，血腥气蔓延在空气里，他一瘸一拐地从他的眼前跑过，像只落荒而逃的鹌鹑一样。粗重的呼吸声伴随着跌跌撞撞的脚步声逐渐远去，而那柄霰弹枪早已不见踪影。  
他把枪举了起来，对准了Roderic的后背。顿了一会，他还是缓缓地把枪放了下来。  
不必如此，不是吗？  
Ezio痛苦地目送着Roderic消失在了视线范围内，有好几次他都试图举枪射击，但他每次又满怀着矛盾和背叛般的痛苦将其放下。一枪未开，他觉得自己简直愚蠢极了，分明是自己非要跟着Altair，却又在关键时刻收手不干。Leo，他想起还在酒吧里酣睡的Leonardo，他不会希望自己最好的朋友是个杀人犯的，Leo不会的，Ezio想要说服自己，却更觉痛苦无力。  
巨大的嘲笑从房顶上和地面上传了出来，为什么不动手——他们说，看穿一切——因为你不敢——我只是不想让父亲失望——因为你不敢——Leo会伤心——你只是不敢。  
Ezio浑身一哆嗦，他差点拿不稳枪。  
如果他请求Altair给他勇气——比如大喊一声，他一定会毫不犹豫地开枪——这是借口，他心知肚明，束缚他的并非是恐惧或是害怕，而是那些无法割裂，也是他为之珍爱的东西，他甚至毫不惊讶自己犹豫的时间如此之短，仅仅是摇摆数秒便做出了决定。  
在沉寂中，Altair朝他走来，他的衬衫凌乱，扣子掉了好几颗，看起来经历了一场艰苦卓越的搏斗。Ezio叹了口气，坦然等待着即将到来的风暴。可杀手什么也没说，但他脸上的失望早已表明了一切。Ezio惭愧地低下了头，避开了他的视线。  
“枪给我。”Altair伸出手，Ezio老老实实地把枪递了过去。“你就这么让他跑了？算了。”他的视线在Ezio白皙光滑的手指上停留了片刻，自嘲地摇摇头。我在想什么，居然让一个鸟笼里养大的家伙杀人，他都能想象出Malik一脸嫌弃地样子。Altair很惊讶自己的判断力居然会出错，在他把枪交给Ezio的那一刻，他的确确信这个青年是会毫不犹豫地遵循他的指示开枪的。  
最后，Ezio还是放跑了他的目标，但至少Altair能确定早些时候的一枪打中了Roderic的腿，他跑不远的，如果他立刻出发，肯定能抢在Roderic被碍事的警察发现之前完成任务。  
“嘿。”Ezio打了个响指，惊醒了沉思的杀手。  
“你说的没错，我的确不敢杀人，这有什么办法呢？原谅我吧，Altair。”  
Ezio的眼睛亮了起来，有火焰在其中跳动，他知道自己要做什么，他必须这么做，他别无选择，在过去二十四年的时光里，他的心脏从未跳的如此迅速。Ezio大步走了过去，如同飞蛾扑向烈火。  
Altair没有动。他在等待。  
“但是我敢吻你。”  
他踮起脚尖，Altair没有推开他，所以他轻轻地吻在了Altair的嘴唇上，聆听着杀手的心跳和呼吸，然后他闭上了眼睛。

4.  
“……所以，你们两借了一个很有可能是个连环杀手的车，然后你去给车加油的时候，遇到了袭击，最后幸运的逃出生天？妈的。”他不知道自己的哥哥到底是和谁学的，不过看起来Federico更多的是表示赞赏而不是担忧，“不得不说，弟弟，这故事不错。不过老爹很有可能会生气，你最好重新编一个。”  
“正是如此。”Ezio耸耸肩，“信不信由你咯。”  
当然，关于Altair原谅了他而他吻了Altair的那一节，Ezio没有和任何人提起。他想起男人金色的眼睛在星光下明亮地近乎耀眼，西部的星空澄澈干净地就像海洋，Altair手里提着打光了子弹的伯莱塔，在夜风里皱起眉，他的嘴唇苍白如纸。  
“我的确不敢杀人，但我还不敢吻你吗？”  
他挑衅似的走了过去，该死的，Altair不仅体型瘦削，就连身高也比他高过一筹。Ezio毫不犹豫地踮起脚尖，大胆地环住了杀手的脖子。  
窒息，绵长，先是试探性的触碰，随后不由自主地深入。杀手的嘴唇和他的血液一样冰冷，干涸的唇与唇辗转着，在分秒前进间逐渐湿润。他感觉自己的身体在对方的胸口上颤抖，无边的海洋将他吞没，Ezio下意识地收紧了双手，Altair的唇上的伤口留下了一道凹陷下去的痕迹，他几乎是近若迷恋地吸吮着。鲜血顺着喉咙滑进了气管，一路点燃起升腾的火焰。  
吻这熄灭已久的火焰，吻这迷离而真实的梦境。  
然后杀手推开了他，“你真是疯了。”他终于说出了这一晚上一直徘徊在心头的这句话。  
“差不多吧。”Ezio叹了口气，他吻过无数的女孩，但这一次感觉非同寻常。“说不定我真的疯了。”  
Altair若无其事地摇摇头，他转过身，盯着不远处的一棵仙人掌，然后迈开了脚步。  
“Altair。”Ezio的心里冒出了一阵不知哪里来的勇气，他大声喊到：“Altair，这个是你的真名吗？”  
“不是。”  
Altair停下了脚步，耸了耸肩，笑了——片刻之间，他那一如既往的骄傲似乎消失了，在他的笑容里有着神秘的谜题，无言的痛苦和一闪即逝的快乐。“啊，那当然了。”Ezio喃喃着说道：“那是一个代号。该死的，我觉得我真的爱上你了。”  
“好了，弟弟，我想你会有很长一段时间没办法开车出去了。”他的哥哥站起身，把桌上的车钥匙揣进了口袋里，“这是老爹的意思，不要怪我。”  
“知道了，我亲爱的老哥。”Ezio耸耸肩，他不打算向Federico解释杀手和连环杀人狂的区别，反正在大多数人眼里这二者也没什么不同的。“我出去买包烟。”  
“随你。”Federico站起身，为弟弟拉开了门：“您先请。”  
他想过自己会不会像那些爱情电影一样，在人潮中与Altair擦脸而过，Ezio想象着杀手像一个普通人一样，穿着卫衣，手里提着麦当劳的外卖，睡眼惺忪地挤上地铁。他不禁笑了出来，为这幅有趣的图景。事实上，电影里描述的场面不可能在现实里发生的，他很清楚，这四周来来回回的陌生脸孔，每一张都写满了平庸和乏味。  
就像他今后的人生一样。Ezio想，如果不再遇上这样的奇遇，他恐怕一辈子都不会再见到Altair了，那个像鹰一样高傲冰冷，却又有一种别样的温情的杀手，一想到星空下的那个吻，他感觉那股火焰又开始燃烧起来了。  
他付了钱，从便利店里离开。纽约的夏天已经快结束了，微凉的风从东边吹过，卷起散落的广告传单。那些火焰，来自另一个世界的火焰，而今已不再炽烈灼热，Ezio知道，就在他将手指从扳机上放下的那一刻，他曾用二十四年追寻的世界被他亲手烧成了灰烬，他再也见不到，也到不了了，他注定被困在这个幸福却平凡的纽约里，度过完美的一生。  
或许在另一场人生里，他会选择开枪，然后死缠烂打也好，无理取闹也好，他会孤身一人，不顾一切地跟随杀手离开。但不是这一次，起码这一次他放弃了。  
但新的火焰在灰烬上燃起，Ezio点了一支烟，吸了一口，静静地感受着肺部被烟雾充盈的充实感，来自一个吻，一个血腥，美丽而浪漫的吻，它重新点燃了一缕微弱却明亮的火焰，一个遥不可及，却永远鲜活的幻影，这就足够了。  
他不知道这是不是爱情，但这如果不是，也是他这辈子唯一一次最接近爱情的时刻了。  
-END-


End file.
